The UGI in the time of Raith Hector
"Its times like these when the SECFORCE has become so corrupt that takes potshots at local bystanders, and yet the UGI Government overlooks, it the secret police never report it, the corruption existing in the SECFORCE has become so bad, that hey that's our tape that's...(Phasor shot and microphone drops.)" ~UGI News reporter. Forward The UGi has always been viewed as a Strong government society that is known for its strictness and its harsh laws. However, it has always done this in an effort to protect its people, no matter what. But even Empires and Organizations are slowly eroded by corruption, no matter what system is put into play to root out corruption, corruption nonetheless continues to seep in. By the 9th miliinea, the UGI had become a so corrupt and that the leaders who were not corrupt were either kept from seeing the corruption or were unable to do anything about it out of fear of being 'wiped from public eye'. Notes UGI females have been noted by anonymous observers to falsify sexual assaults to eliminate enemies even when their enemies are innocent of those crimes or even if any crime was even committed, some UGI females have almost started a club to see how many they get executed for sexual assault. Secforce has gotten out of hand, shooting people for the merely glancing at them, or just shooting them for target practice, and then saying that those targeted were reaching for a weapon. This of course was false because their was no weapon in civilian hands on the entire station. Large groups of taiidans have become disorderly and have begun to treat other species who have done them no harm have been cut apart or shot at, for the fun of it. Normally their superiors would have them disiplined or shot for such actions but now its almost as if they aprove of it. With the Current Emperor being Erex Malren, we'd expect no corruption to exist, and as far as he knows no such corruption exists, almost as if the corruption has become so vast that the corrupt can hide the corruption even from the best of rulers. Organizations set up to root out corruption are actually corrupt themselves and with no overseers over them they have been able to create allies in the other departments creating vast syndicate ties. High up UGI Officials have brought private corporations and small business to be government controlled for reasons that most would think that the ones accusing are mentally insane. One record has a Trade good industry brought under the government control just because the room wasn't painted white. Large groups of taiidans will be often seen beating up the nonhumaoid citzens and non citzens for reasons simple as they were bored and needed to express themselves. Most controversial While Raith Hector did in fact discover three new species that were Taiidan compatible, almost 22 species that were previously marked incompatible were marked compatible all of the sudden, and as such by law only Taiidans or another memebers of species race could marry each other, scientific research concludes that these species are not compatible and never became compatible. It is concluded that in the Time Period Raith Hector lives in the UGI in the year 9000 is among the most corrupt it has ever been if not the most corrupt in its history. The helghan empire which threw off its tyranny and became a democracy refused to join the UGI because by the time they thought of Joining the UGI had become the very thing they had just previously destroyed. The Jin'Huan have created a neutral zone between their space and the UGI because of the increased Captains of UGI and Taiidan ships that frequently go on private skirmishes, and commit atrocities that would otherwise be considered scandalous and genocidal and then report that the Jin'Huan were at fault or the Jin'Huan started it. And any non corrupt person could tell you, the Jin'Huan never start anything. The Same goes for the Tele'tekathra whom have engage an experimental dimensional shift generator to attempt for their space to be brought to a higher dimension to get away from UGI Space, which frequently attacks them with no cause, nor warning. Minor Civilizations have found themselves to be at the mercy of the UGI Corrputed captains and warlords who have wreaked havoc on their worlds and plundered them in the name of the UGI, or these records are erased by higher memebers in the UGI government or worse the Taiidan intelligence. The time period Commander Raith Hector lives in his becoming a nightmare and unlike Rathal who was given command through corruption Raith, follows tradition, protocol and honor to gain his rank, and prove that their is still some hope in what is becoming a nightmarish version of the UGI and Taiidan Empire. It should be noted that Erex Malren's son, whom he had with his Love Quorra in recent years has graduated the war academy and has become a communciations officer, and Erex Malren using his influence had him placed under the command of his friend Raith Hector on the Hellfire -A, Category:Event